


Never Bet Against a Charger

by vesaldi



Series: The Dellisverse [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dellisverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesaldi/pseuds/vesaldi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there was one rule in the Bull's Chargers, it would be: Don't bet against Krem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Bet Against a Charger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheBearMuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBearMuse/gifts).



It was late evening in Skyhold and only the regulars remained at the Herald's Rest. Dellis sat at his usual table with Sera and Krem. Bull was nowhere to be found, though Dellis was sure he could take a guess where the lumbering Qunari had run off to.

Sera cackled as she grabbed another pint from the barmaid. "Who taught you to drink, Krem?"

"Leave him alone," Dellis chuckled, taking a sip from his mug. "I'm sure in Tevinter he's a raging alcoholic, having had two whole pints."

"What, you think I'm a lightweight?" Krem complained, looking down at his mug. It was still half full.

"Sera could drink us both under the table," Dellis told him very matter-of-factly. "Although if Bull were here she'd be in trouble."

"Arsehole," Sera spat, taking a swig from her mug. "I bet the Vint here can't hold his liquor."

"I'll have you know I can hold my liquor with the best of 'em," Krem told them defensively. "Comes with bein' a Charger."

"Oh really?" Dellis asked, waving over the barmaid again. "Care to put you royals where you mouth is?"

"Is that a challenge, Inquisitor?" Krem asked with a smile, grabbing a pint from the tray. "I wager I can outdrink the both of you."

"You're on, Vint," Sera grinned, grabbing a mug herself. Dellis took the last from the tray and motions for the barmaid to bring more. The three of them grabbed the drink and drank simultaneously. Krem wiped his face with the back of his hand, grinning as his two companions. "It's a shame the Boss isn't here to see this."

"Better he's not here to see you fall out of your chair like a little tit," Sera taunted, polishing off her mug.

Krem smiled and raised an eyebrow, finishing his drink as well. "We'll see who's the tit, you pointy-eared elf."

Dellis had to jump up and grab Sera to keep her from leaping out of her seat and across the table at the mercenary. "Sera, calm down."

"He called me an elf!" she growled, sitting back down and grabbing another pint.

"You _are_ an elf," Dellis reminded her, before taking another drink.

She finished off the pint. "Yeah, well he didn't have to say it like _that_ , now did he?"

Dellis chuckled as he finished his drink and waived the barmaid back over. "Keep 'em coming until we're all passed out on the floor."

"Yes, Inquisitor," she replied, giving him a sideways look.

"I've been called worse, Sera," Krem told her with a grin, taking a sip from his mug. "You'll have to do better than that."

"You cheeky, arse-faced, sodding... fuck-wagon!" she shouted, nearly spilling her newly-refilled mug.

"Wait... What?" Krem asked with a deep, resounding laugh. "Did you just call me a fuck-wagon?"

Sera huffed at him as she took a drink from her mug. Dellis chuckled, taking a drink from his.

They continued pounding drink after drink, waiting for the Tevinter mercenary to crack. Sera was the first to falter, blinking her eyes decisively after finishing another mug of ale. After a loud belch her face twisted, and Dellis prayed she would not vomit on the floor. She did, however, slump slightly in her chair.

"You alright, there, twinkle toes?" Krem asked with a smile, seemingly completely unphased by the vast amounts of alcohol he had consumed.

"I'm fine," she slurred, trying to sit up. Instead she slipped and fell out of the chair, landing on the floor with a thud. Dellis snorted in amusement, finishing another mug.

"Just you and me, Krem de la Crème," Dellis goaded with a grin.

Krem smiled, taking another drink. "I'm just getting warmed up, Inquisitor."

"I'm an experienced drinker, Krem," Dellis grinned. "Prepare to meet your match."

The competition would only last another twenty minutes, at which point Dellis found himself face down on the table. Krem put his feet up, leaning back in the stool and grinning like a fool.

"We'll talk about my payment in the morning, Inquisitor," Krem told him, still smiling. Dellis only grunted in reply.


End file.
